


I took my girlfriend to prom and it was awesome

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! School Musical [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gulped softly as she carefully made her way down the stairs, feeling so incompetent in the nice suit that he'd borrowed from Luck to wear. [High school AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I took my girlfriend to prom and it was awesome

Firo couldn't help but stare at Ennis as she stood at the top of the stairs in his house, the beautiful red satin dress that she'd chosen at the prom dress exchange hugging her figure and pooling at her feet on the ground, the front of the dress open just a bit to show off the sparkling blue high heels that she'd also picked out. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, and her face had just the right amount of make-up, even though Firo told her she'd be beautiful without it. He gulped softly as she carefully made her way down the stairs, feeling so incompetent in the nice suit that he'd borrowed from Luck to wear.

“Do I look okay?” She asked softly, her bashful violet eyes looking up to meet Firo's as he took her gloved hands in his (the gloves were a soft red satin, too, they'd come with the dress), and Firo blushed a bit as she asked.

“Y-you...uh...” Gulping, he tried again, not wanting Ennis to think that she looked _bad_ or anything. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Can you do me a favor, Firo?”

“Anything.”

Leaning in to his ear, Ennis whispered embarrassingly, “Could you carry me out to your car? I don't think I can walk very well in these heels.”

Firo was more than happy to comply, and as he carried his tiny girlfriend over the threshold and out the door, he finally let a huge smile spread across his face.

The only time he'd ever be happier was when he carried her off of the altar after their wedding.


End file.
